Pia conoce a Utena (2005)
by Harry Nostram
Summary: Escrito de hace casi 10 años. Pia es una nueva estudiante que conoce a Utena y su encuentro produce en ella emociones que nunca había imaginado.


Pia conoce a Utena

Pia es una chica un tranquila, muy linda, podría decirse hermosa, tiene un cuerpo delicado y femenino, un largo y precioso cabello negro hasta la cintura, brillantes ojos verdes y una piel blanca y con olor a cielo. Ella es buena con la espada, los deportes, es una buena estudiante y podría conseguir al hombre que quisiera en el momento que quisiera, sin embargo, Pia tiene otros intereses.

A sus 19 años, salió de la preparatoria con un impecable expediente lleno de dieces, ella estaba interesada en entrar en una escuela donde hubieran buenos espadachines o por lo menos, un club de esgrima. Debido a sus buenas calificaciones, ella logra entrar, con facilidad, a una escuela reconocida por su grupo de duelistas.

Pasada apenas una semana en su nueva universidad, ella consigue entrar al club de Kendo. La chica estaba muy decepcionada por la falta de buenos contrincantes (a todos sus adversarios les había dado una paliza, luego los medio mató en el aire y cuando estaban en el piso barrió, trapeó y pulió los pisos con ellos), hasta que un día, una de sus amigas le dice que Utena, forma parte del grupo de duelistas. Pero no cualquiera puede entrar. Pia decidida a buscar un buen reto, va averiguar su paradero en un edificio pegado a los límites de la escuela.

Con mucha determinación, va hacia el cuarto de Utena, pero unos gemidos que salían de la puerta, la pusieron un poco nerviosa. «mhh, ohh, siii» escuchaba. Los ojos de Pia se sobresaltaron, aun que también, se ruborizó un tanto. La chica estaba paralizada frente a la puerta, no quería imaginarse lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la puerta, pero empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de los pezones y por debajo de su falda.

-Espera- Una voz se escuchó por detrás de la puerta- Escuché algo...- La puerta se abrió de repente.

Utena, una chica alta, delgada, de pelo color rosa lacio, pero rizado en las puntas que se apoyan ligeramente en sus hombros. Su cuerpo, provisto de grandes piernas, un trasero bien firme y unos pechos más grandes que los de Pia, estaba apenas cubierto por una bata de baño, puesta a la prisa.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Dijo la pelo rosado- ¿Nos estabas espiando? ¡Pequeña infeliz! - Para ese entonces la bata de Utena ya se había aflojado, estaba abierta sostenida en sus hombros y se podía observar una tanga de encaje que traía y la falta de sostén revelaba sus grandes pechos y su piel blanca, como la leche.

Pia estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía hablar, sus intentos por no mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañera fueron vanos y sintió una descarga en su ropa interior, que ya estaba un tanto húmeda.

-Ho-Hola-dijo con muchísimo trabajo- Disculpa y-yo no sabía que… - Pia miró hacia ambos lados, buscando alguien que la saque de esa situación tan embarazosa, pero no encontró a nadie.- Disculpa… creo que… ¡Adios!-.

Pia echó a correr, como sus piernas le permitieron, aun que estaban algo flácidas por la profunda excitación que sentía. Su cara estaba mas roja que nunca, estaba muy agitada, no sabía si su corazón le iba a estallar o si lo harían primero sus pulmones. Era un sentimiento parecido al enamoramiento, pero iba un poco mas haya.

Pia estaba muy intranquila, apenas llegó a su dormitorio, se tiró sobre su cama, sin quitarse el uniforme se acostó en la cama, abrazó su almohada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, aún temblaba y se encontraba muy agitada. Todo se desvaneció y, por fin, se quedó dormida.

Era de mañana, Pia se encontraba sentada en su salón, leyendo por tercera vez sus apuntes de matemáticas y estaba tan metida en sus estudios que no vio que alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Te llamas Pilla, verdad? - Dice Utena- ¿Me estabas buscando ayer?

Pia se sobresaltó de inmediato y tiró el lápiz que sostenía con la boca. Utena lo recogió y se lo dio. Pia titubeó un poco, pero se armó de valor para hablar.

-Me llamo… Pia- Las manos le temblaban y volvió a tirar su lápiz- Tu debes ser Utena, disculpa haberte… interrumpido ayer, no sabía que estabas… que tenías… eh-.

-No te preocupes, es que nadie acostumbra ir a mi habitación y no me molesto en poner seguro cuando estoy con mi pareja- Argumentó Utena

-Lo siento- Pia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué me querías?- Puso una mano sobre el escritorio de Pia.

-¡Ah!...- Pia se sobresaltó y volvió a tirar su lápiz, Utena fue hasta donde estaba en lápiz y se inclinó para recogerlo, una vez mas, Pia sintió una pulsación desde su entrepierna hasta los costados de su espalda al ver como el trasero de la pelo-rosado se remarcaba bajo su short conforme se iba a inclinando. Su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuertemente, su respiración comenzó a acelerar y su cuerpo se estaba calentando.

Utena se levantó, estaba muy sonrojada y parecía acalorada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semiabierta, al parecer también respiraba muy fuertemente. Con lentitud, se acercó a Pia, con la mano izquierda se desabrochó los botones superiores de su uniforme y la metió por el espacio que acababa de hacer. Por debajo de la blusa, se podía ver como tomaba su seno derecho y lo apretaba con fuerza. Pia estaba confusa pero a la vez muy excitada, ella volteó a ambos lados del salón, pero al parecer ya estaba vacío y estaba oscureciendo. No pudo soportar mucho tiempo mas y se levantó de golpe, fue hasta donde estaba Utena, quien lentamente sacó su mano de su ropa y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios con el cual los acariciaba mientras cerraba los ojos. Pia se acercó levantando una mano a la altura de los pechos de la otra chica, sentía su ropa interior muy mojada y su cuerpo estaba poniéndose muy sensible, tanto que podía percibir cada roce de la ropa en su piel. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la otra chica, Pia tomó el pecho de Utena con firmeza, a lo que la chica respondió turbándose y susurrando un gemido. Pia llevó su mano temblorosa hasta la cintura de su compañera, cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios hacia los de Utena con mucha lentitud. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración de su compañera. Cada vez mas cerca, el corazón le latía muy agitado, mas cerca, su cara estaba colorada a mas no poder, mas cerca…

Al siguiente día, Pia va caminando a la entrada del dichoso camino floreado y al llegar al final, ve a Utena con un top y una licra, que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Pia al ver esto empieza a sentir algo extraño x todo su cuerpo…

Utena: Llegas tarde… ¬¬

Pia: lo siento, tuve que salirme de una clase para llegar aquí, estudio en la tarde sabías?

Utena: como sea… ò.o

Utena toma un anillo y lo coloca en una cerradora como si éste fuera una llave, al juntarse se abre una enorme puerta y ponen una música de fondo y otras cosas…

Utena: Muy bien, ahora a sellar el trato del duelo…

Se acerca de Pia y como si nada la toma de las manos y le da un buen beso que duró varios segundos. Pia estaba medio desconcertada, aun que realmente disfrutó ese beso.

Utena toma a su amiga y saca de su pecho una espada. Pia llevaba su espada de bambú y Utena le reclama que no puede pelear con eso. Se le acerca de nuevo y coloca su mano sobre su pecho y saca otra espada la cual se la dá a Pia.

Pia: Estás lista para perder? ;D~~

Utena: no lo creo…! ;D~~

Comienza la batalla, Pia y Utena parecen estar muy parejas y se lanzan fieros espadazos, los cuales ambas logran eludir, después de un rato, ambas cansadas, bañadas en Sudor, apenas pudiéndose levantar del cansancio. Se detienen..

Utena(agitada) : Eres realmente buena, donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Pia(agitada): Cuando era pequeña, tenía una amiga mayor que yo, me enseño todo lo sabía con la espada y me enseñó a vestirme y a besar y a veces hacíamos concursos de acariciarnos, pero yo siempre le ganaba y la dejaba inmóvil y sonriendo.

Utena: oh, :o! y ya que somos iguales en la espada, no quisieras intentar uno de esos concursos?

Pia: mmh… Bueno… no estaría mal…

Una vez en el cuarto de utena, se acuesta en la cama e invita a Pia a hacer lo mismo, cuando pia se sube se quedan mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que Utena pone su mano sobre la cintura de Pia y empieza a deslizarla lentamente hacia su trasero.

Utena(sonriendo): no vas a hacer nada?

Pia(toda sonrojada): …em…si */*

Pia voltea a ver a Utena y le dá un beso en los labios, recordando aquel beso tan excitante que le dio Utena antes del duelo…Utena toma su cara y la empuja suavemente hacia ella, se siguen besando cuando Pia empieza a sentir la lengua de Utena explorando cada rincón de su boca, Pia empieza a disfrutar cada vez más eso y empieza a Gemir ligeramente del gusto, en ese momento, es cuando utena pone su mano sobre el pecho de Pia y empieza a sobar co un lento moviento circular, Pia se detiene de besar a Utena y toma un poko de aire, empieza a sentirse algo húmeda x dentro…

Utena: Por que no haces lo mismo ;)?

Pia: …s-s-si…

Pia con su mano trata de imitar el movimiento de Utena, aun que un poko mas torpe y fuerte…pero Utena lo disfruta, Utena se detiene y le empieza a quitar el uniforme a Pia, empezando x la blusa y seguida de la falda, dejándola sólo en ropa interior, Pia estaba muy excitada y por hacer algo, la vuelve a besar, esta vez el beso es mas salvaje y Utena regresa con su mano, pero ésta vez desliza su mano hacia su entrepierna y empieza a acariciar x encima del pantys… Pia en seguida siente como algo electrizante pasa x todo su cuerpo y empieza a gemir, uuuhh ohh mmmmh! Utena rápidamente se quita toda su ropa y Pia comienza a quitarse lo poco que le queda. Ya desnudas completamente sobre la cama, muy excitadas y más Pia, que para ella estar con una mujer es algo nuevo y parece disfrutarlo mas que las veces que había estado con un hombre, Pia comienza a hacer lo mismo que Utena a ella y siente como los fluidos de Utena comienzan a escurrirse en su mano, Utena siente lo mismo y se detiene un momento para limpiar su mano con la boca, luego ésta se levanta y abre las piernas de Pia acercando su cara a su vagina y empieza a lamer, y meter la lengua en su agujerito ya todo húmedo y caliente, Pia no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, lo disfrutaba como nunca en su vida, después de un rato Utena se cansa y empieza de nuevo a sobar a Pia, esta vez utilizando su dedo, Pia sólo estaba acostada disfrutando y viendo como una mujer le hacía sentir placer. Pasaba un buen tiempo y Utena se cansó de esa posición y saca una pequeña caja, que estaba bajo su cama.

Utena: Si eso no funcionó, probemos con esto…

Pia: ….(toma aire)

De la caja saca un enorme vibrador doble el cual lo enciende e introduce en Pia lentamente, ésta lo siente delicioso, y empienza a gritar fuertemente y salvajemente Utena sólo la mira y sin quitar el aparato de la vagina de Pia lo toma y se lo introduce a sí misma empujandolo también mas adentro de Pia, ésta siente exquisito esa posición y los movimientos de Utena la cual estaba también gimiendo de placer, con las piernas entrecruzadas ambas sienten el aparato dentro de ellas vibrando a gran velocidad y en cierto instante las dos gritan al mismo tiempo y estallan en un enorme orgasmo que las deja botadas sobre la cama, desnudas y rendidas…

Utena(muy agitada): fue un empate, creo que tendrá que haber una revancha…

Pia(mas Agitada aún): Estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, en mi habitación… en la noche… ;)

Fin…


End file.
